I Really Need To Go
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: La noche antes de irse de la Madriguera, Ron decide confesar a Ginny aquel sentimiento que había despertado dentro de él, por difícil que sea confesar su amor tiene que hacerlo antes de marcharse con sus amigos y desaparecer de la vida de todos.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

**Advertencias:** La historia contiene material de Incesto, realmente espero que les guste, es una mezcla muy rara de la película, mi imaginación y el libro.

* * *

><p>Ella sabía su secreto, un largo y pesado secreto, pero no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio. Ese maldito silencio que le estrujo el alma en un arrepentimiento intenso, pero no podía ocultarlo.<p>

–Tenías que saberlo –unió sus labios en una fina línea, lo siguiente, no cambiaría las cosas –no debes preocuparte por mis sentimientos ahora, Ginny –suspiro en resignación y observo los labios que hacia un momento había besado –Hermione, Harry y yo, nos iremos en un rato.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no la esperada durante unos largos minutos.

–Quería que lo supieras.

– ¿A partir de qué momento? –pronunció sin mirarlo a los ojos, observó por la ventana la fina lluvia.

–Tu primer año en Hogwarts, cuando pensé que realmente no volvería a verte, lo supe.

– ¿a dónde piensan ir? –Lo observo por primera vez –estamos en medio de una guerra, Ronald, no hay ningún lugar seguro allá afuera y...

–Y ahora sabes por qué tenía que decírtelo, necesitaba que lo supieras, Ginevra, porque tal vez no vuelva, o tal vez sí.

–Me dices que vas a marcharte y quieres que me quede sin hacer nada, sin impedirlo...

–Realmente eso no es lo que quería que saliera a importancia, te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti y...

– ¿Y quieres que no me importe el hecho de que me estas confesando tu amor porque te ves en la extrema necesidad de decirlo porque temes morir? –gruñó enfadada.

–Algún día te lo diría de todas maneras, no creo que hubiese soportado más verte con Harry.

–No hubieses soportado más –se burló su hermana, es tan fácil decirlo ¿no crees?

–No soy tan insensible como crees que lo soy, para tu información, no es que me callara por miedo.

–No encuentro otra razón para que callaras, a decir verdad.

–De que sirve que esté enamorado de ti, si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, así que decidí mejor callarlo, intentar olvidar lo que siento, y dejarte ser feliz con Harry, pero ya no puedo, todo esto ha estado carcomiéndome lentamente, me mata ver la idea de que correspondas esto se aleje cada vez más, mientras más tiempo pasas con Harry, mis esperanzas se escapan cada vez más.

–_Somos hermanos, Ron _–musitó en recordatorio.

–No tienes que recordármelo, lo tengo muy en claro.

– ¿No has pensado que eso nos hace unos enfermos? –Las comisuras de los labios de Ginny se ensancharon al ver el rostro de incredulidad de su hermano –No quiero que vayas con ellos, Ron.

–Realmente tengo que ir con ellos, Harry es mi amigo, Ginny…

–Aunque pensaras que…

–Nuestra amistad es algo extraño, no voy a mentirte, pero es real, esto ya va más allá de Harry, tú lo dijiste, es una guerra, de todas maneras alguien tiene que morir para que todo termine, y si ir junto a Harry significa que todo lo que he conocido durante toda mi vida seguirá exactamente igual, o incluso mejorará, lucharé para que todo sea mejor, no voy a sentarme y esperar, mucho menos a esconderme y dejar que los demás luchen por mí, si alguien tiene que morir dentro de ésta lucha, que sea luchando.

–Bueno, pues entonces yo quiero ir con ustedes, si…

–Eso no va a pasar, tú vas a quedarte aquí, con papá y mamá, ellos van a protegerte –acarició la mejilla de Ginny –no hay lugar más seguro para ti que casa, Ginny, nadie aquí dejará que alguien te dañe.

–No quiero quedarme sentada dejando que los demás luchen por mí.

–Lo sé –le sonrió –pero no tendrás de otra, es eso y volver a Hogwarts.

–Prométeme que vas a volver –él le sonrió al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación, era una promesa difícil de cumplir.

–Haré lo que esté en mis manos para volver a verte, Ginny –pegó su frente a la de ella –el recuerdo de tu aroma será lo que me mantenga con vida –le sonrió.

–Quiero que vuelvas ¿lo escuchas? Jamás voy a perdonarte si no lo haces.

–Volveré sólo para poder besar tus labios otra vez.

–Eres un cursi, Ronald Weasley.

–Perdón por serlo, pero estoy a unas horas de marcharme por un tiempo, sin la seguridad de si volveré a verte, me iré y pasaré no sé cuánto tiempo sin tenerte cerca, sin poder tocarte, besarte –volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Pasó su pulgar por las costillas de su hermana y sus anchas manos siguieron, la sujetó de las caderas y la acercó un poco a él.

– ¿En qué momento perdiste la bata? –preguntó agitado.

– ¿A caso importa? –le sonrió.

–No, creo que no me importa –miró la playera de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo y los pantalones de la pijama un poco flojos, deslizó los tirantes dejando los hombros desnudos.

Sus labios se unieron a la piel desnuda como si un imán lo hubiese jalado, rodeo completamente con sus brazos la cintura de su hermana, Ginny echó hacía atrás la cabeza dejando al descubierto su garganta, así que él aprovechó la oportunidad.

–Te necesito –murmuró Ron con la voz ronca.

Ella sonrió y rodeo las caderas de su hermano con sus piernas sin más, llegaron a la cama con un poco de dificultad a causa de los besos, Ginny le quitó el suéter café con la inicial de su nombre, era lo único que tenía puesto, ya que no tenía camisa, dirigió sus manos a los pantalones y los bajó lo más que pudo y siguió con los bóxer a rayas de Ronald.

Él se deshizo de la pijama de ella dejándola sólo en ropa interior, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar todo su cuerpo, la observó un momento, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras tenía los ojos apretados, sonrió, le gustaba verla de esa manera, bajó lentamente las pantaletas de Ginny mientras la cara de ésta se enrojecía, bajó su sostén para poder ver sus pechos, los masajeo mientras la besaba.

Descendió lentamente por su cuello, pecho y se detuvo en sus pechos, besándolos y succionando sus pezones con delicadeza por un rato, descendió aún más besando el estómago y vientre de Ginny, acarició sus piernas y las separó lo suficiente, pegó sus labios al sexo de su hermana haciéndola estremecer, movió su lengua ávidamente en ella haciendo que la mano de Ginny se posara en su cabeza para impedirle que se separara un poco, sonrió por el hecho y siguió moviendo su lengua de manera extrañamente experta.

– ¿Estás lista? –le preguntó al oído.

–Sí –gimió Ginny en respuesta.

–Bien.

La sujetó elevando un poco sus caderas a la altura de su pelvis y colocó su miembro en el sexo de Ginny, empujó lentamente para adentrarse en ella, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar plenamente, así que volvió a empujar poco a poco hasta adentrarse por completo, la besó apasionado antes de comenzar con el vaivén y sus manos fueron como acto reflejo a sus pechos, las uñas de Ginny se enterraron en su espalda haciéndolo gruñir de placer.

**xXx**

Observó a su hermana, estaba abrazando a Fleur y después a Bill, que la abrazó alegre, tenía que estarlo, pensó Ron, después de todo, era su boda, una mala época, pero como se lo había dicho la noche anterior a Ginny, en las guerras siempre alguien muere, y no hay nada mejor que aprovechar el tiempo mientras ésta pasa.

–Que bien se ve, Srta. Weasley –susurró en su oído haciéndola sonreír.

–Gracias, Sr. Weasley –levantó el rostro para verlo.

–Al menos tuve la fortuna de verte así vestida –pasó su brazo por la cintura de Ginny.

–Al menos no luces como la tía Tessie –se burló.

–No es gracioso –gruñó frunciendo el cejo.

–Verte vestido así claro que…

–Lo que no fue divertido fue verte a ti bailando con Longbottom –murmuró.

–Oh, bueno, preferiste llevar a…

–Ni lo menciones, es algo que prefiero olvidar, fue desastroso.

–Bien, pues… ¿bailas? Aunque la profesora McGonagall no te enseñara muy bien, parece que tienes dos pies izquierdos.

–Sí, bueno, eso no es culpa de la profesora McGonagall –se burló.

–Tienes razón, en ese caso, iré con alguno de mis otros hermanos a bailar –sonrió y se alejó.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, y después del anuncio de que el ministro estaba muerto y con eso, la caída del ministerio, todo se volvió un caos, Ron se abrió paso en busca de Ginny, hacía un momento la había visto ¿cómo se había perdido de su vista tan pronto?

Llegó hasta Hermione y escuchó a Harry llamar a Ginny, la observó preocupado, iba a ir hasta ella pero sintió que alguien lo había sujetado y en ese segundo, todo desapareció.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara el OS. Ahm, y de antemano gracias por los reviews, si es que los hay :)<p> 


End file.
